First and Last Kiss
by Lady Surreal
Summary: Piper's daughter Prue, falls in ove with a misterous young boy, who seems to return her feelings. But who is he really, and how does he know the Source?
1. Stollen?

A/N: First off I don't normally watch Charmed. I got this idea when a friend and I watched it when she was over one day (we saw the one were Phoebe and Coal got married). So thus being the case, not everything is right, so don't yell at me. My friend tried to get me as close as possible to the TV show. But this being a fanfic, I decided that I can do what ever I want with the people (even kill them off if I wanted to (**evil grin**)).   
                **Disclaimer/ Warning!!** I do not own the Charmed Ones (but I do own Syrin, Charis, Nicole, and the Prue in this one). Also, if you have a problem with **homosexual conduct** I suggest you turn back now or read all the A/N.   
  


Phoebe Halliwell gasped as a vision over came her:

**Her newborn baby boy disappearing.  
                A young man with black hair and eyes, smiling, in a charming way  
                The Seer holding her baby, and the Source looking over her shoulder. A smile- as cold as the artic- on his face.**  
                **The young man again, a proud, self-satisfied look in his black eyes, a half smile on his full lips; blood on his face.**

"Pheobe?" Her sister Piper called to her, "Honey what's wrong? What did you see?"  
Phoebe gripped Piper's hand, hard enough to make the other woman wince, "I-"   
"Mrs. Halliwell?" A very nervous looking nurse walked into the room.  
Pheobe stared at the nurse, brown eyes wide in fear, "What is it?"  
The nurse opened her hands in a pleading manner, "Now, Mrs. Halliwell, calm down."  
Pheobe glared at the woman, "No I will not calm down, what is it?"  
Piper smoothed her sister's short dark brown hair down, hoping to calm her a bit.  
The nurse tried to smile, "Now we're looking everywhere, but-"   
"What the Hell is going on! Just tell me damn it!" Pheobe yelled at the nurse, tired of the word games and beating around the bush.    
Piper stared at her sister, never having heard her this angry before, irrational, yes, angry no.     
The nurse took a deep breath, "Your son's diapered from the nursery. I'm so sorry."  
Piper took a deep breath of her own, having given birth to her daughter Prue – who she had named after her dead sister- only three months before, she couldn't image what Pheobe must be going though right now.  
Pheobe laid back on the pillows, a shocked look on her face, seeing it in a vision and hearing it in real life was two totally different things.  
The nurse stepped forward, a worried frown in between her eyes "Mrs. Halliwell, are you alright?"  
Piper stared at the nurse, wondering just how stupid the woman really was.  
Pheobe stared blankly at her bed covers, "Go away please."

The nurse nodded and left. Piper stood to go, but her sister gripped her hand, "What is it?" She asked.  
Tears filled Pheobe's eyes, "Don't bother looking for him." She took a deep breath, "The Source has him."  
Piper blinked in astonishment, "How do you know?"  
Pheobe chocked back a sob, "I saw it just now."  
Piper sat next to her younger sister, "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Piper knew that that was far from being comforting, but it was the best thing she could think of saying.  
Pheobe sobbed to her sister, "I don't know how this could have happened."  
Piper took younger sister into her arms, holding her and murmuring comforting nothing as Pheobe cried herself to sleep.

**15 years later**

Prue muttered as she searched the shadows with her flashlight, "Stupid cat, always running off." She walked to the other side of the driveway and looked though the bushes there, "Misty, here kitty kitty." She called; the smoke gray cat was only a year old and always getting into trouble.   
Prue looked over to the house behind her neighbors, she could see the house from were she stood; the other house was behind and catty corner to hers.  
Sighing she turned the flashlight off, "Well when she gets hungry, she'll come back."  
"Excuse me." A soft voice said behind her.  
Prue jumped at turned on her flashlight, pointing it in the direction of the voice.  
A teenage boy, about her age, smiled back at her, his black hair down to his jaw line, framing his delicate looking face. As a matter of fact, the boy looked too skinny for his dark jeans and t-shirt. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he raised his arms a bit, Misty was curled up in them, looking content, "but this little one here came into the house and I heard you calling, so I thought that she might be yours." The boys voice sounded soft, like whispering silk.   
Prue smiled and walked foreword to retrieve her cat, "Thank you, for bringing her back."  
The boy smiled and handed Misty over, "That's all right," he gestured to the house that Prue had been studding earlier, "I just moved in a week ago."  
Prue nodded, "Oh yeah, that's grate." Suddenly remembering her manners, Prue offered a hand, "I'm Pure Halliwell."  
The boy smiles and took the offered hand, "Syrin Andons."  
 Prue smiled and reclaimed her hand, she didn't know what it was about this Syrin Andons, but she found it hard to breath.  
Syrin smiled a ghost of a smile and brushed a hand against her honey colored hair, "You're very pretty, Prue Halliwell." With that he turned and walked back to his house.  
Prue smiled and quickly walked back inside, tucking her honey colored hair behind her ears, her gray-blue eyes smiling. She looked like her mother- Piper- but she had her father's –Leo- coloring.   
Piper smiled and pulled a chicken out of the oven,  "Hey you found her."   
Prue nodded, "I met our neighbors too, well their kid anyway," she blushed, "Syrin Andons."  
Piper looked at her daughter, "Are you blushing?"  
Thankfully Prue didn't have to answer that, because her father, Leo walked into the kitchen at that moment, "Mmm, smells good." He reached for the chicken and got his hand slapped lightly for his effort.  
Piper gave her husband a amused warning look, "It's hot."  
Leo smiled and kissed his wife, "So are you."  
Piper giggled and made a shooing motion with her hands, "Get out of here, it's still about twenty minutes before dinner is ready."  
Leo and Prue walked out and into the living room were Paige smiled at them, and returned to watching TV. Leo and Prue sat down next to her and waited for dinner, the smells coming form the kitchen torturing the three hungry people. 

The dark haired youth kneeled in fount of the woman, a slight smile on his lips as the dark skinned woman paced in front of him, "So," she said, "the spell has been placed?"  
The youth didn't look up, he didn't have to, he could her hear the doubt in her voice, "Yes mother." His voice was like whispering silk, "The first part of the Source's plan is in affect."  
The Seer ran her fingers though the soft black locks, "Yes, so it is." Her voice was slightly dry. She looked down at the youth, "Your Father will be pleased."  
The youth looked up into the dark green eyes of his foster mother, his black eyes amused, "Yes he will be." He kissed his mother's warm palm, and whispered, "May we continue with the plan?"  
The Seer smiles, a far way look in her eyes, "Soon my son, soon."            


	2. Syrin

A/N: Sorry about the format on the last chapter **~**sweatdrop~ I'm still trying get used to putting the stuff on. .ie. I'm not very good with computers! I'll try to make this one better, but no promises.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai content (in other words guys kissing guys) I warned you, so my conscience is clear. And don't flame me if you get offended, I told you and you still read. So HA!!

Syrin grimaced as he studied himself in the full-length mirror, he hated human cloths, they were too snug and stiff. He would have gladly killed someone in order to get into his normal cloths.   
                Sighing he muttered a spell and then twisted to see his back in the mirror; the black pentagram that covered almost his entire back, and held incantations to hold back his demon side, was no longer there, covered by the spell.  Snarling, Syrin put on his black t-shirt.   
                Taking a deep breath, the young half-demon smoothed his face into a soft, almost shy look. Looking into his dark brown eyes, he smiled a small half smile and walked downstairs to go to his first day of school with the Halliwell daughter. 

Prue smiled as Syrin came to the bus stop, she had suggested to him that he ride her bus so he would know someone. She had found out that Syrin was fairly shy, but when you get to know him you see that he's just quite, his voice never raising above a loud whisper.  
                The hot Californian weather only allowed for shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt; Prue wore shorts that any sorter and she would get trouble, and a red short sleeved shirt. She looked Syrin up and down, he wore dark jeans and a plane black shirt, "Aren't you hot?" she asked.

The boy shrugged, "Not really."

Prue gave a shrug of her own then said as she looked down the street, "Here's the bus."

School was long, boring and uneventful.  
 Nothing new. 

                  As Prue and Syrin walked home from the bus stop, Prue looked at Syrin, "Are you feeling all right? You look really pale."   
                  Syrin's normally pale skin was totally bleached of color; he nodded, "Yes I'm fine."  
                  Prue's hands itched, she wanted to heal him. She had known about her powers and her family since she was 6 years old: That summer a demon had attacked her family and she had healed a bird with a broken wing. That had forced her parents to tell her of her family history. But strangely, she had a feeling that she couldn't heal Syrin, no matter how much she wanted to.  
                  Her father's words echoed though her mind, "Demons can't be healed by us."  
                  Prue pushed those thoughts away, if Syrin was a demon, then she would have felt it.  
                  When they got to her house Syrin smiled and softly touched her cheek, "May I?" He asked.  
                  Prue blinked, "Um..sure."  
                  He smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek, "Have a good day." He turned and walked to his house.  
                  Prue nodded, knowing that she was blushing a full red.   
                  Prue walked into her house and was practically jumped on by her Aunt Paige, "You know what you should have done?" Said the red head draping a friendly arm around Prue's shoulders, "You should have moved your head just a little." Paige demonstrated by moving her head slightly to the side. She winked at her blushing niece, "See what I mean?"  
                  Prue glared at her Aunt, "I'll keep that in mind." Was her **very** dry reply.  
                  Paige hugged her around the shoulders, "See that you do." She sighed wistfully, "He's cute, if he was older **I'd** go for him."  
                  Pure elbowed her Aunt, "Cradle robber!"  
                  Paige laughed, "I said if he was older!"   
                  Prue rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure."

                  Syrin walked into his house, wiped his mouth with the back his hand and spat.  
                 The Seer walked up to him, "You did it?   
                  Syrin finished muttering the spell that took off the invisibility spell that covered his tattoo. He glared at the Seer though slanted black eyes, "What gave that away?"  
                  The Seer chuckled, "Nothing."  
                   Syrin studied his mother for awhile, then laughed, a long harsh laugh, "Yes," he said, his voice sounding like silk covered steel, "nothing." He stopped his black eyes looking into the main room, "He's here?"  
                  The Seer nodded, "Yes he is."  
                  Brushing past his mother, Syrin absently, caressed her dark cheek.  Walking into the main room, Syrin kneeled in front of the dark figure of a man who stood in the middle of the room, "Father." He whispered his voice soft.  
                  The man smiled down at the kneeling youth, he touched the black silk hair, cupping the boy's chin, he lifted his head so that the boy's black eyes looked into his bright lime green ones, "You've done well so far. Dose she suspect anything?"   
                  Syrin looked into Charis's –the Source's - bright green eyes, his own reflecting love and fear, "No, nothing."  
                  Charis smiled,  "Good," a gentle pressure on the boy's chin had him rising to his feet, "Now I have a gift for you." He cupped Syrin's face and pulled the boy closer to him.  
                  Syrin tried to control his breathing; he hated himself for trembling – he had nothing to fear from his adopted father, who had always treated him kindly – but he couldn't control it.    
                  Satisfaction and a gentle, cruel light filled the Source's lime green eyes, he approved of, and enjoyed, his son's fear.  
                  Gently, like a lover, he pressed his lips to Syrin's, caressing and holding the boy close as he transferred the already prepared spell into the trembling form.   
                  Syrin gasped and clinched the back of Charis's shirt as the spell was placed inside him. Soon his body adjusted and accepted the new magic. He slid his hands over the older mans body; finally resting with one hand on the man's lower back, the other tangling in his close cropped, dark brown hair.  
                  Syrin felt the transfer spell end, the shift in Charis's body as the kiss deepened. Pulling away Charis ran a long, black tinted nail down Syrin's face, "The spell will take the girl's power. But it's transferred," he brushed a finger against Syrin's soft lips, enjoying the feel of Syrin's slightly panty breathing against his finger, "though a kiss."        
                  Syrin's eyes narrowed, anger feeling them, "I have to kiss her?" He didn't bother to hide the disgust in his voice – he didn't like kissing her on the cheek, much less the mouth.  
                  The Source smiled, "Yes, the spell will take awhile to take affect, but once it dose there is no reversing it."  
                  Syrin lowered hid eyes to his hand; that rested on Charis's chest, "You mean I have to have a relationship with her?" His voice was soft and lased with reluctance.  
                  Charis chuckled, the sound cruel, "Yes, I am afraid so. The local fair will open in three days, you must start then."   
                   Syrin closed his hand in a fist, crumpling some on the Source's shirt, "I don't like it," he sighed and smoothed out the rumpled material, "but I will do it, because it is what u have ordered me to do."  
                  Charis smiled and kissed Syrin on the cheek before stepping back and looking at the Seer for the first time, "You've done well." The Seer nodded her head in reply and thanks.  
                   After funning his fingers along Syrin's delicate jaw line, he Shimmered out n a burst of green flame.   
                   Syrin sighed and studied the spot on the floor were his father had stood, he turned to his mother, and smiled at the jealously that she could barley disguise.  
                   She hated him for the relationship that he and his father shared. Chairs had never loved her, only used her, and she had no choice but to follow.  
                    He smiled at her as he walked to stand in front of her; he bent his head to kiss her. A finger at his lips stopped him, he looked into the Seer's dark green eyes, she smiled at him, "The only person who you kiss now, is her."  
                    Syrin's tongue flicked out to taste the finger at his lips, "Yes mother." He turned, picked up his book bag and went to his room.   
                    

  
  
  


	3. Farris Wheel

                A/N ok hope you guys liked the 2nd chap! n.n;; oh well. Thanks to Piper5050 for reviewing!! ~sighs~ ah the fluff scene…..or is it?  
**Warning/Disclaimer:**  Um, no warning in this one. But I don't own any of the Charmed Ones I'm just barrowing them for a bit. But Syrin, Charis, Nicole and the Prue in this one are mine.

               Three days later the fair was up and running.

                Prue, after a little pleading and puppy eyes at her dad, was able to go that night with a few of her friends.  
                A small group of eight teenagers – including Prue and Syrin - walked up to the pay window then into the front gate, handing over their tickets. Tray one of Prue's friends turned to the others, "What now?"  After a few minutes of talking –or arguing -  they agreed to just walk around and watch some shows and play a few games.    
                At around eight-thirdly they went to the Farris Wheel, the seats only held two people, so everyone paired up.   
                Prue and Syrin got in line together.  
                When they got in their seat they smiled at the attendant, who nodded and closed the door to the seat thing. Prue griped the railing as the Farris Wheel lurched and started up. Syrin brushed his fingers against Prue's white knuckles, "You don't like heights?"  
                Prue gave him a shaky smile, "No, not really."  
               Syrin placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, and smiled real smile, not his normal shy half-smile, "It's all right, just look ahead and you'll be fine."   
                Prue blushed and snuggled closer, feeling safe.    
               When they stopped at the top, Syrin smiled as they looked at the lights of San Francisco. He turned to Prue, his eyes no longer shy, he gently tucked her honey colored hair behind her ear, "May I kiss you?"     
               Prue's blue-gray eyes were wide, she swallowed, "Um, sure." She didn't quite know what to make of the intense look in his brown eyes.  
                He licked his lips, and bent his head to Prue's, Lightly kissing her on the lips.  
                Pure relaxed and sighed softly as his lips caressed hers gently.  
                Syrin pulled back, the shy look back in his eyes, "I've been wanting to do that for awhile."   
                Prue licked her lips, "Oh."  
                Syrin looked like he was going to say something, but the Farris Wheel lurched as it stared up again.

                Back home in the kitchen, Prue absently chewed on her pen as she stared at her history book. Tomorrow was Saturday but she still wanted to get some schoolwork done. She looked down at the empty sheet of paper; that was the idea anyway.  
                "All right, what is it?" her mother's voice said from behind her. Piper came over and sat down across from her.  
                Prue blushed, suddenly interested in her text book,  "Nothing."   
                Piper narrowed her eyes at her daughter, "Yeah right. You've been swoony scene you got home."  
                Prue smacked her pen down on the table, and glared at her mother like a wet cat, "I have not been swoony!"  
                Piper rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "Sure you haven't been."  
                Prue looked at her mother though her fingers, "Syrin kissed me."  
                Piper's eyes went wide, "Oh?"  
                Blushing the whole time, Prue told her mother what had happened on the Farris Wheel.  
                Piper smiled, "It seems he really likes you." 

                Syrin spat out the strong mouthwash that he had been gargling with for the past ten minuets. Giving up he rinsed his mouth out with water, and stood over the sink trying not to rench like he had when he came home.  
               What his father had failed to tell him was that when the spell took **her** powers, **he** absorbed them.   
                The magic she had was pure and uncorrupted, not a good mix for him.  
                His mother walked into the bathroom and traced the pentagram on his bare back with a blood red nail; star first, then the circle, and then the incantations counter clock wise. "Feeling better?" she asked.  
                Syrin arched into the caress, "Mm., yes, much. How much longer?"  
                The Seer rested against her adopted son, her nails still running down his back, "Five more kisses, the last must be the most passionate."  
                 Syrin turned to face the Seer; he leaned against the counter, "The most passionate? And what of the others?" He stood five inches above his mother, his skin moonlight compared to her light shadow.  
                 She pressed against him, looking as if she wanted to kiss him, but not wanting to risk the spell, "The others can be passionate as well," She brushed her long sharp nails over Syrin's lips, down his face, "but it's the last one that will fully strip her of her powers."  
                 Syrin took her smaller hand in his; he pressed the pad of his index finger against the nail of hers. Nothing showed on his face as he dragged his finger along the knife sharp edge of the nail; leavening a diagonal cut - no worse than a paper cut - on his finger.   
                A smile – much like his adopted Father's – spread across his face as he licked the blood off of the Seer's nail. Still smiling he pressed his bleeding finger to her lips, "It might take a while for the kisses to get as passionate as they need to be," He took the finger away and placed it in his mouth, "Besides," he said licking away the extra blood, "I'm a very shy boy." 

A/N

(**very evil grin**) I'm evil I know. Well please review!!!            

(**sighs**) You know the chapters are a lot longer in my notebook, miff that's okay.  

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
